List of space pirates
This is a list of space pirates, often found in the science fiction and fantasy genres. References A * Amagons, Blake's 7 * Angus Thermopyle - The Gap Cycle * Angstrom Darkwater - Ratchet and Clank Future: Quest for Booty * Atomsk the Pirate King - anime series FLCL or Fooly Cooly * Amai y Hassa Leader of Famous Pirate - The Pardus Universe B * Ryoko Balta, in Tenchi Muyo! GXP * Barca (Exosquad) * Black Sun - from the Star Wars Expanded Universe * Boskone - from the Lensman Books * Brak and his brother Sisto from the Space Ghost series C * Cannonball (Transformers) * The Captain, in Doctor Who * Captain Harlock * Captain Slag in Ratchet and Clank Future: Tools of Destruction and Quest for Booty * The Captain and Patch in Fireball XL5 * Cavrilhu Pirates, in Star Wars Expanded Universe * Cobra, in Space Adventure Cobra * Corsair, in X-Men D * Dark Eldar - Warhammer 40,000 * Des'maric Pirates - Star Wars Expanded Universe * David Shotwell - Earth * Divatox - Power Rangers: Turbo * Dorgengoa - '' Rogue Galaxy E *Elasi - Star Trek *Elon Cody Starbuck - Star Reach H * Hallas (''Exosquad) * Harlock, in Captain Harlock * Humma Kavula, in The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy J * John Silver, in Treasure Planet * Jubail (Exosquad) * Jaster Rogue, Rogue Galaxy K * Kagato - Tenchi Muyo! * Kei Pirates - Outlaw Star * Klinesiders, mentioned by Farris Knight in the DC Comics crossover storyline, DC One Million. L *Lucky Starr and the Pirates of the Asteroids - Children's books N * Nick Succorso - The Gap Cycle O * Orions, in Star Trek P * Pirates - Escape Velocity Nova * Pirates of Pestulon - Space Quest III * Pirates of Zan - Murray Leinster R * Raiders - Babylon 5 * Rue - Bio of a Space Tyrant * Ryoko, in Tenchi Muyo! * Terry Robb * Robo-Pirates - Rayman 2: The Great Escape * Romulus Slag and Rusty Pete - From Ratchet and Clank Future: Tools of Destruction and Ratchet and Clank Future: Quest for Booty * Rykengolls - The Chronicles Of Riddick commonly known as the "Riddickverse" * Reavers - From the Firefly/Serenity universe by Joss Whedon * Run Seven, a genetically augmented pig in the Revelation Space universe created by Alastair Reynolds. S * Jonas Simbacca (Exosquad) * Sol Bianca * Jenna Stannis, Blake's 7 * Seacons, Beast Wars II * Space Pirates Barban in Seijuu Sentai Gingaman * Space Pirates in the Futurama Episode Godfellas * Starjammers, in X-Men * The Star Pirate in Planet Comics * Space Piratez, in SpaceCowboy * Space Pirate Descal and Neo-Descal - Chousei Kantai Sazer-X T * Leonia Tavira, who controlled seven pirate crews in the Star Wars novel I, Jedi. * Torin Mac Quillon, captain of the Jolly Roger. * Tyler - Phantasy Star II * Tullece - The Tree Of Might W * Wing Commander: Privateer - a space pirate computer game based in the Wing Commander universe * Wolf O'Donnell - Star Fox Z *Zenetian pirates from the TV series Farscape Category:Space pirates sv:Rymdpirat